


Resting is easier when you know there is someone there for you

by sircantus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "It really is like I have a little brother (Tommy), And I have not let go of that quote SINCE, Big Brother Techno, Comfort?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Techno's my older brother and Phil's our dad", Wilbur said:, everyone takes a nap, i think, it's fluff, oldest brother techno supremacy, that's it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: Set a few days after Techno joins the server, Pogtopia is only just starting out. Wilbur is mourning the loss of his nation, Tommy is dealing with the fact that they're now in hiding, and Techno goes "wow I got to do EVERYTHING around here-"(not really but like basically-)--"Can you stay with me?" Tommy quietly asks, Techno screaming internally because he came to this world to help bring down the government for Wilbur, not to deal with the way his heart aches at Tommy being so out of character. "Just, until I fall asleep again, or something."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 29
Kudos: 722





	Resting is easier when you know there is someone there for you

  
  
  
  


"Tommy?" Technoblade carefully goes down the newly placed steps of their base, making sure to not walk off the edge like Wilbur has a few times. He really needs to put a railing. Can't have Wilbur falling to his death every minute.

"Tommy? You mining?" He calls out again, his cape flapping up for a moment as he jumped down from where he is, landing on the stone with a stomp. 

Wilbur was out getting wood for their humble home, plenty of wood and supplies so they could become truly self sustainable while in hiding. 

"Tommy!" Techno yells again, sighing. He could just go do his own thing, so what if he hasn’t seen Tommy for like an hour now? The chances of Techno losing the kid are slim.

Then again, if he somehow lost track of Tommy, he might never hear the end of it from Wilbur. 

He starts to search, walking down the work in progress of their new home. Or at least for now. Once they do take back l'manburg, maybe this could be a second base or something. That would be cool. 

His feet lead him over to the potato farm, and as he looks out at the growing crops, his fingers itch to tend to the crops, there’s a section in the back that have been growing for long enough, he thinks-

No, no, Tommy. He's looking for Tommy. Can't get distracted. 

Techno almost walks away, but he spots a small bit of blond hair, hidden in the green of the growing potatoes. 

He pauses, raising an eyebrow and staring. Is...is Tommy just, laying in the crops? He has a feeling Wilbur would fuss over dirt being all over Tommy's clothes.

Clicking his tongue, Techno walks forward, stepping through the dirt towards the boy, pausing as he gets close to enough to find that Tommy is...sleeping.

In the potatoes.

Sigh.

"Why here of all places. We have a bed upstairs, danggit." Techno mumbles, observing Tommy's sleeping figure.

It certainly doesn't look like he fell and passed out, he's laying down with his hands resting on his chest, head tilted to the right as he snores softly. Techno quietly mourns the crops Tommy's killed by sleeping on them.

He could leave him here. Tommy will wake up eventually. 

Mentally yelling at himself, Techno glares at the dirt under Tommy for a solid minute, then breathes in deeply, letting it out. 

"I better get paid for this later." Techno mumbles, maybe only being half truthful with his complaints as he leans down, grabbing Tommy, slipping his arms under his legs and neck.

He lifts him from the ground easily enough, Tommy doesn't weigh much and Techno is fairly strong, even if he's mostly just been farming these days. 

Adjusting his grip, Techno holds Tommy's sleeping figure in his arms, then turns around, walking out and away from the crops. 

He slowly goes up the stairs, mentally yelling and worrying about tripping and falling. What a disaster that would be.

It doesn't happen though, and Techno gets up the stairs without any issues, sighing in relief as he gets to where they first started, the first small room of their base, the entrance hidden by blocks of dirt.

Carefully putting Tommy down on the nearby bed, Techno takes a few steps back, turning his attention to the furnace. Needs more.

He places two more down, humming a little as he puts some potatoes to cook, a whole three stacks, the furnaces burning with warmth. 

It warms the room a bit, and Techno's a little glad, glancing over at Tommy, who seems to be still asleep, content as ever.

Going over to the entrance, Techno pushes a single dirt block out of the way to get a glimpse of the outside, finding rain pouring down from the skies and the setting sun. 

Wilbur is still out. Either he's slow with the wood, or he's gone to manburg to watch from afar again. 

Techno sorta wants to tell Wilbur to stop doing that, because he only ever comes back either sad or angry when he does, but it's not really his place. Techno didn't lose l'manburg, he never even knew it. He’s just here to help. 

He puts the dirt back in place as a gush of cold air blows through, chilling through his shirt. The furnaces help, as he walks over to them, hands raised out to the light it gives off. 

Raising his head up, he decides to take down the torches from the walls, leaving the warm glow of the furnaces being the only source of light. It's homey.

"Techno…?" 

Techno spins around to find Tommy rubbing at his eyes, yawning. "Wha…?" He looks confused.

"Why were you sleeping in the potatoes?" Techno asks as a good morning call. 

Tommy frowns, looking to the floor. "Got tired."

He doesn't say anything after, unnatural silence filling the room. It actually worries Techno a bit, with the way Tommy's still quiet while awake. It has been stressful these days, he supposes. Techno only got here a few days ago, but Wilbur’s told him of what exactly has gone down.

Tommy lies back down on the bed, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. 

"I miss Tubbo." He whispers. Wilbur has specifically told Tommy to not talk too much with anyone from Manburg until they have a solid plan.

Well.

Techno doesn't know how to deal with that. 

He walks up to the bed, pulling at the blankets and throwing them over Tommy's head, ignoring the yell of surprise that comes with it. 

"Go back to sleep, Tommy. Wilbur should be back by the time you wake up." He says, Tommy curling up on his side, looking impossibly tiny. It makes Techno want to march over to Manburg and yank Tubbo over to Pogtopia, just so Tommy can quit it with his goddamn pouting. 

Instead he just tucks the blanket over Tommy, leaning over the bed. "Go to sleep." He repeats, turning around with the intent to go see how far along the potatoes have gotten, when his cape gets tugged at the last second, Techno pausing in his tracks and turning his attention back to Tommy.

"Can you stay with me?" Tommy quietly asks, Techno screaming internally because he came to this world to help bring down the government for Wilbur, not to deal with the way his heart aches at Tommy being so out of character. 

"Just, until I fall asleep again, or something. It’s too lonely these days." Tommy gives as an excuse, but really, one isn’t needed, Techno was sold the second his cape got tugged.

"What, you want me to lie down with you, or….?" Techo asks, Tommy giving a small shrug.

After a moment of silence, Techno climbs over Tommy onto the bed, making sure his back is up against the wall while laying down. Habit.

Tommy sneaks a glance behind him, surprised at Techno actually listened, and lowers his head back onto the pillow, quiet.

The furnaces crackle softly, the warm light glowing as Techno stares over Tommy's head, eyes focused on the crafting table nearby. Tommy said to just stay until he fell asleep, but Techno is already unwilling to get up.

He needed a nap anyway, and he spares a glance at Tommy again, who lays still, probably already unconscious, then closes his own eyes, falling to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


Techno wakes up easily, that’s just how he sleeps, and he does so when his cape is getting tugged in his sleep, Techno opening his eyes to blond hair up in his face.

He almost sneezes, scrunching his nose and instead just lifting his head and observing that Tommy’s shuffled around in his sleep, having kicked off the actual blanket on the bed and instead used Techno’s cape as a substitute. Techno almost thinks nothing much of it, a bit anxious at the fact that he’s now trapped until Tommy wakes up, but it could be worse. 

He then falters for a moment, staring at the teen and noticing how his eyes are squeezed shut, hand holding at his cape with a death grip.

Techno sighs silently, frowning. How much stress are these two going through? Wilbur had been a bit quick with his retelling of him and Tommy running, but now Techno feels as if there was more than what Wilbur had scarcely given. Of course there was more. They were kicked out of their town, for fucks sake.

Still noting how Tommy looks distressed, he carefully puts an arm around Tommy, slowly, in case Tommy decides to punch him in the stomach or something in his sleep. 

He doesn't, and Tommy is laying in his arms, cape draped over him.

Tommy is close enough for Techno to lay his chin onto the top of his head, and that's what he does, staring ahead at the burning furnaces.

Finally, the teen seems to actually relax, and he drifts off into peaceful sleep, Techno sighing in relief, closing his eyes.

He finds himself drifting off again, his mind going quiet.

  
  
  
  
  


He's woken by the sound of whispering, and someone poking him in the arm rather rudely. 

"Techno. Technoblade." 

He opens his eyes, seeing Wilbur standing over the bed, eyes glaring. A glance to the furnaces show that the potatoes are still going strong, and Wilbur’s jacket is thrown over it, looking fairly damp. 

Flicking his eyes back up to Wilbur, he raises an eyebrow. "What." 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Wilbur whispers harshly, looking to Tommy, who's….

Oh yeah, Tommy practically fell asleep on him.

"Got tired." Techno murmurs, holding a hand out. "Take a nap?"

"Take a nap- I'm not taking a nap, Techno, there's work to be done, we can't just-"

"We're tired, Wilbur." Techno says quietly, blinking up at Wilbur. "A single nap won't jeopardize Pogtopia."

Wilbur frowns, looking at Tommy again, his expression calming as he realizes Techno's cape is being used as a blanket.

"I doubt I'd even fit." Wilbur says, although he's already leaning into the bed with a knee, face wary. "You two would push me off the bed."

"I'll scoot." Techno responds, scooting back with Tommy until his back is pressed all the way against the wall, cold stone at his shirt. “Although if Tommy kicks you off, that’s not my fault.” 

Wilbur looks hesitant, faltering for a moment before laying down, facing Tommy, placing a careful arm over the teen. Techno moves his arm so his hand is resting on Wilbur, ignoring the small look he gets in response. 

“You went to Manburg?” Techno asks quietly, mindful of the sleeping teen in between them. 

“...I...I had to go see it again.” Wilbur answers, eyes looking away. “See what’s left, at least.”

“You should probably stop doing that.” Techno suggests, Wilbur narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I’m not going to take orders from you. For all I know, you’ve made some sort of deal behind our backs.”

Techno scoffs, Wilbur’s face falling just a bit as Techno smiles at him. “Please. I traveled to this world so I could help out you and Tommy. And for anarchy. But, yes, helping out.”

Wilbur only gives him a deadpan stare, raising his eyebrows. “I’d rather be safe than sorry. It’s just us out here, now.” 

“I can see that much.” Techno glances at Tommy, who slumbers on, undisturbed by their conversation. “Maybe think of starting up visitors though.”

“...Tubbo?” Wilbur says knowingly, a question and answer in one, Techno understanding the unsaid words behind his tone. ‘Tommy’s been pouty, hasn’t he? Should I think of getting tubbo to come over here?’ is what Techno gets, from Wilbur’s look. 

“Eh.” Techno shrugs, which is basically a ‘yes, but think about that later.’ 

Techno yawns, closing his eyes and resting his chin on Tommy’s head again. "Go to sleep, Will." 

It's quiet, and Techno assumes Wilbur listened, and he falls asleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Brothers go brrrrr


End file.
